fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi Suzugamori
|kanji=隆 すずがもり |rōmaji= Takashi Suzu ga mori |alias= Nicknames *'Dragon Emperor' (ドラゴン皇帝, Doragonkōtei) *'Dragon Tyrant' (ドラゴン暴君, Doragonbōkun) |race= Race Types *'Demon/Dragon Hybrid' (Currently) *'Human' (Former) |gender= Male |age= 35 (Body Age) Unknown (Real Age) |height= 5'11 |weight= 214 Pounds |birthday= November 27th, X453 |eyes= Types of Eyes *'Black Eyes' (When he was Human & On his normal side) *'Red Eyes' (On his right Dragon side of his Face) |hair= Raven Black with Blue Tint |blood type= B |affiliation= Nightmare Wing |previous affiliation= Himself |mark location= Right Hand |occupation= Warrior Wizard |previous occupation= Painter |team= Tao Kung's Team |previous team= Legendary Hero Saints |partner= Kronus The World Eater Tao Kung |previous partner= Izanami Awashima |base of operations= Mobile |status= Active |relatives= *'Izanami Awashima' (Love Interest, Dead) *'Kronus' (Foster Father) |counterpart= |magic= Magic *'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic' (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) *Basic Requip (換装魔法レキップ, Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic) *'Wind Magic' (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) *'Strengthening Magic' (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) |curse= |weapons= Swords Hand Scythe Magically Enhanced Death Scythe Black Pepper Smoke Bombs |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= Shō Hayami |english voice= Neil Kaplan |image gallery= }} Takashi Suzugami (タカシ スドズガモリ, Takashi Sudozugamori), He is a Fire Dragon Slayer, who has been called Dragon Emperor during his life. Later on, he was referred to as the Dragon Tyrant following his defection from the "Legendary Hero Wizard Saints". The saints are a group of legendary warriors that unite to protect the magic world for a time before the story itself, and with their help, they protected humanity from demons and dragons. He was trained by the mentally unstable Fire Dragon Kronus The World Eater. After his defeat and sealing, he was later revived by the Empire of Mana during the war with Nightmare Wing to act as a trump card. Though later on, he defected and attacked both sides in favor of finding a worthy challenger. His goal dream is to become the strongest among the Dragon Slayers at all cost, even becoming the thing he hunts to do so. After his death at the hands of Silvius Alvar following his rebirth into a Demon body he later the choice to join with Nightmare Wing in order to become the most powerful Dragon Slayer in the history of Earth-land at all costs. He is the only servant and advisor to Tao Kung following his rebirth deeming him the only worthy demon worth following as the others are lacking any type of honor. Appearance An old picture of him shows him as a tall, fair-skinned well-built man in his early 40s. His hair reached his back with a black that has a slight blue tint to it. He wears a bright crimson worn red colored traditional armor worn over a simple black shirt and matching pants under it. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards with a few magical runes built in for extra defense. When he was very young, he was a fair-skinned man with long, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it. He wore the standard robe outfit which consisted of a high-collared, a long blue shirt and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. He also has under his right arm, a black tattoo of a scorpion on his hand which is mostly covered by his right glove. When he was a teen, Takashi was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it. He stills retained the glowing red eyes, which is a trait that carried over to his adulthood. When he first appeared, while he was restored, he appears to be an elder aged man, Takashi appeared extremely worn, with his black hair from his youth turned thin and white faded and gray faded eyes. He wore a simple black outfit, and magical tattoo with a green outline to it along with his various runes, to sustain his life. Until he can be restored, he used his Kama Scythe as a makeshift cane. During his rebirth, his body was altered and changed by the scientists of Nightmare Wing through his long hair was cut down and was changed white from the process as a result, he simply cut it down to make it more manageable. He retains his fit man with eyes, his face is completely changed, for example, due to the Dragon Seed merging with the Demon Seed, it had an untold side-effect of changing his face completely with the right side of his face turning into a freakish demonic jade-green dragon with a glowing red eye and a horn growing out of his face. In his rebirth, he dons a white and dark gray bodysuit, studded with black armor dragon-shaped spiked plates and holsters his two swords, he normally uses during combat. He normally wears a demon sealing mask that covers the upper half of his mask and features four red dragons shaped eye glowing. While wearing this mask, his demonic features are hidden letting him able to blend into large groups of people undetected and passed off as a human once more. Personality When Takashi was elder, he was shown to be a very calm, tactically smart and collected person, as well as kind and caring, with a dark sense of humor, great charisma skill, and tries to end fighting without talking out the problems and tried to get the understanding of the promises. At some time, the older Takashi seemed to be very bitter and disillusioned about time and space even about life itself at times from his years of imprisonment. He appears to show a great hatred towards dragons and other humans alike including some in the guild. However, it seems he is more than willing to praise and curse Fuyu or other members of the guild in the same breath for his stupidity and show of power. When he was much younger and much more powerful,h e still retains the dark yet the cold sense of humor, however, he was more confident, argent and prideful man during the time, and he was a fire dragon slayer as such he never learned the name of the dragon. He also shows a deep lack of caring for human life events at times in his elder form, throwing a sharpened pencil into the right eye with enough force that it goes right past the eyeball, into the brain killing him in front of Ray Martinez and Yumiko Yamamoto without showing any pity at all for thief's petty life leaving those two shocked. He is very self-centered and twisted, being able to wound,Shiro Yoshimitsu to get his old weapons of choosing., He is shown with a great love of visiting local cafes and other places for the smell of sweet teas and taste of many foods throughout the world. Shiki.(TNC).full.320794.jpg|Young Takashi's Dragon Slayer Eyes Salamadra.png|Fire Dragon's Inferno Samara Eyes After Restored to life.jpg|Takashi Eye's Close Up following being altered by Kronus Uchiha-Madara-Rinnegan_Kyuubi_Naruto-Shippuden_Fondos-HD-de-Anime.jpg|Takashi and his Pet in the past He also showed after his body restored as well his weapons and armor is returned instead of going to war to fight for the Star Breaker Guild, shown to enjoy merely a good meal over battling in a large war to prove that he fights on his own terms. Following his fight, he stated he seemed to have a sense of honor regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for the god-slayer Fuyu Ketsueki after their fight during national guild war among the faction Star Breaker Guild and the Demon army of Nightmare Wing. He showed also to have the minor motion sickness, he became a bit vulnerable to motion sickness, having trouble handling fast moving objects, however, he needs a period of time to get used to it otherwise, he will likely be vomiting onto the ground or even worst onto his enemy if they get too close during this process. History Back-Story He was born in a family of somewhere around 470 years ago, he had the five younger brothers and sisters who were struggling with their lives. During the age when dragons plagued the lands with blood and fear, it was a living hell for them to deal with in the world of darkness. Early in his life, he worked as both a painter and a farmer along with his family, he enjoyed his early life until "that" event. One day, he ran to get a large handful of food from a destroyed general store, however when he returned to his family, in a single blast, his family was wiped off from the face of the earth by a dragon, the dragon's then forced him to devour their bodies, leaving him powerless. He swore revenge on those bandits, he began to grow with a burning hatred towards the world itself, believing it to be a living hell-hole, until he met his foster father a large dark red scaled dragon, asking that if he wants to "live and grow stronger". He merely followed him since he knew he was running out of options and powerless, as he followed went up to the mountain and chased the Fire Dragon named Kronus till on top of the mountains to learn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and other skills since the dragon was impressed, that this human was able to keep up and even follow him. He spent nine long and cold years in the baroness cold of the Winters wasteland in the mountains, feeding on cows, and left-over old bread remains and water which flowed by a nearby river. Day by day, he grew much stronger, his powers were growing drastically. Until one day, there was an evil cultist outbreak at the west of the mountains where he lived, filled with curiously, he saw a pair of cultists of a being called "Zeref" rampaging but as all hope seemed to be lost there were four warriors who fought off both groups enough to wound it on the ground. Takashi who was still plagued by the memories of his family. With his flames, he transformed it into a single sword and chopped the leader in half as their remains were devoted as their blood stained his armor with cold bright red. After few months, he joined the legendary four heroes to protect the world from darkness but the people who lived with him in that cold winters town were grateful to him. The village after saving them from a cultist attack using dragon like flames, they called him the "Dragon Emperor" out of respect for him. His depression for a lost for a loved one turns into an unyielding rage of anger as then he was able to bare it to the point in later years, he followed this group, however, he believes the only thing keeping himself alive was a woman by the name "Izanami Awashima" a woman who he cared for so much was willing to give his own life to save her, but he was not strong enough to save her when a group of human believing her to be a witch and had her killed her through being burned alive. The Scatter-Moon During towards the last chapter of the story arc, the guild master of Star Breaker Guild and the Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki was seen using Shiro Yoshimitsu's blood for his blood ties to Takashi along with some magical gems to restore life back to Takashi and frees him from his stone prison which kept him alive all those years. Well the state of an old man he stares towards them, on having been having released his first said word he said to them were "Fools" for letting him go free, however, his annoyance was quickly ended when he got his first cup of wine in forever. In his elder shape he felt much weaker and haunted in the past wishing for his quick death and painless or something, but Masahiro explains he plans to restore him to his former youth when he was the dragon emperor, however, this did not sit well with Takashi for he claims that it would be like bring the devil himself to the world of man once again. He also during this event killed Bifrost the Frozen Wind during a heated conflict during the battle of Regno Rosa during the battle. He slices through there through using Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, he decapitated the dragon killing him in front of his son Yusuke Kenpachi. After the event having a bounty placed upon his head and his infamy known, he set out on an adventure the magical world to become the greatest among Dragon Slayers. The Two Kingdoms Saga During the decade that the violence began the elderly Takashi, he abandoned to the archive to broaden his what he understands of the magical world well, he was waiting at the Rejuvenation Ritual that was as well as departing on later that day. Later during a mission with Yumiko Yamamoto and Ray Martinez were looking for him, they found Takashi and a body of a dying thug with a pencil in his eye, but as much as Ray tried to assassinate him Takashi appeared not care one little bit about a dull depredate of demise as he returns to the castle. Later that night he has undergone the first stage of the alteration into his additional adolescent state before he degenerated later that night, the force of fear that Ray felt was unearthly a type of fear he never felt aside from two other events in his life. although this was not long before the deed was done after third and closing day of the ritual to restore him back to his it then became accomplished and he once again was restored to his adolescent state during the age he was called the well-known "Dragon Emperor" revived form. Shortly after he went to the nearby mountain to come to grips that he is still needed in this world having him stare towards the moon, however fate spins a new web as a dark wizard named Hydrate appeared to fight him, however as actively as this fellow struggled it continued mostly in failed for the barbaric strength of Takashi's superiority overwhelmed him. later an underground assault premature on in their assault which displeased Takashi, he then blew flames of fire down into the body of Hydrate burning him alive, he claimed it to be his "rebirth" but as fate had it the man who was inflamed by the flames was still living cling onto creation itself he endures energetic and continued. Appearances and RPs *Fire and Storm: The Guardian vs the Tyrant Takashi Suzugamori 'Vs. [[Markus Hotaru|'Markus Hotaru]], this battle is completed for those who want to see the full battle. *Battle of Slayers: Fire Dragon Tyrant Vs. The Dragon King Takashi Suzugamori 'Vs. [[Nero Fenrirs|'Nero Fenrirs]] where Takashi was forced to flee. *Regicidal Aspirations: The Quest to the Throne Begins Takashi Vs. Silvius Alvar and his death at his hands before his rebirth. Magic and Abilities Takashi Suzugamori is the infamous " Fire Dragon-Tyrant", a very powerful and old magic who gain a lot of knowledge over the years, however, was brought back to his younger state for the perfect body for him to do battle and to cover the ground with the blood his enemies to prove to be complete his goal to become the Dragon Slayer King (滅龍神, Metsuryūjin) then become the most powerful among them. Magic [[Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Knightwalker591)|'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic']] (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) Takashi is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to fire. As with all Dragon Slayers, he has the ability to consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. *'Fire Dragon's Roar ' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) The user first inhales, gathering fire in his mouth and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages the area nearby and burns his foes. He even showed his mastery over this form of a spell of the dragon slayer magic to use it without using a single magical seal saying it natural for him to be able to breathe flames. *'Fire Dragon's Great Roar' (火竜の咆素晴哮 Karyū no Subarashī Hōkō) Enhancing his breath with magic, he can generate a large ball of fire from his mouth When the flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion with enough power to destroy a large city block in a single blast. He also is shown to release it instead as a fireball merely a stream of fire instead for spreading damage instead of a focused blast. *'Fire Dragon's Flaming Sword Dance' (火竜の炎の剣ダンス Hiryū no honōnoken dance) The user engulfs their fist in flames then it transfers to the sword itself. The blades are then super-heated to the point they are glowing bright reddish pink colored. He also is shown to be able to use this spell in alternative version instead of focusing them through instead, channeling his flames on the tips of the swords to extend the reach of his weapons during combat. He has also shown to display a talent at this spell, by transferring the flames into the sword quickly enough to launch the strikes as flaming sword slashes sending them through the air at targets as a ranged weapon. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume) The user ignites their feet with flames and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. They can also create flames from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel in any direction they desire. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) is a basic form of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well. *'Fire Dragon's Blaze' is a basic form of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spell. The user engulfs their right hand before releasing a stream of flames in the form of a fist to unleash a flamethrower like a spray towards the target. Through no as powerful as its melee counterpart, this can be used as a continuous attack for a long period of time without drawing much magical power from the user. * Fire Dragon's Hurricane Dragon Flame (火竜のハリケーンドラゴン炎, Faiadoragon no harikēndoragonfureimu) When Takashi build-up enough large amount of magic focused through his body as the magic release seal changes the fire dragon roar into dragon head-shaped fireballs. The user is able to use his hands to skillfully manipulates the balls of flames and attacks their opponent exploding upon impact. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame, in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. *'Fire Dragon's Twister' (火竜の回転球, Karyū no koto ba) The user's chains in the use of Wind Magic. This after generating a storm off when. Then the user then uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced the storm by generating a powerful fire from his mouth to feed into the storm itself. This storm then generates a much larger flame and forms into a powerful firestorm to overwhelm large groups of targets at once or trap a target in a circle of fire. He can also use his large fan to command the flaming twister to guide it along to its target or deflect it away from him. * Fire Dragon's Salamandra: (火竜の椒魚, Karyū no Saramandora) The user then focuses his magic, their flames towards their eyes. This can unleash stored flames within his body as then and results in the creation of a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards a target at great speed. When the flames it burst of large flames resulting and very deep wounds around the target's body. This can be seen stored by leaving a crimson glow color glowing from the eyes until unleashed. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': The user generates fire on both of his hands or both his blades and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame, in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin) is an Advanced Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. The user ignites their arms or his swords and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion; an even larger explosion was shown ending the barrage up burning the victim in multiple areas at once. *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken) This is an Advanced Fire Dragon Spell. When the user ignites their fists with large, light spheres and then charges at the opponent, hitting them with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Each punch produces a powerful explosion, with the resulting complete attack being strong enough to break through Masahiro Ketsueki's Magical Beast Wabajara - Magic Eater beast. Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō) Takashi is a type of Caster Magic and a variation of Air Magic. With the power to enables its users to generate the wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will and gives the user the power of flight. Takashi uses his large war-fan to be able to generate a stream of wind blasting outwards knocking back large groups of enemies. He can still use all the spells without the usage of his fan being able to fight using a small tornado at a target. *'Wind Magic: Emera Baram' (翠緑迅, Emera Baram) This is an Offensive spell. When the user forms a calm stance. He then generates a maelstrom of the wind around him forming around his body at once. Their two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at the target. *'Wind Magic: Storm Bringer' (暴風波, Sutōmu Buringā) An offensive spell. The user moves his hand in a pattern, manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado that is released from his hand. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins it and sends it flying. This also can be used in combo with a large fan for even more control over the tornado to manipulate it *'Wind Magic: Storm Fan': This is a general-purpose spell for Wind Magic. This type of spell when mastered don't require a magical seal when activated. Instead, it forms a powerful stream of the wind that can be controlled with a single swing of the fan. This large gust of the wind towards his enemies knocking them a few feet back using the pure force of weight to crush targets. That can send various launched weapons like bullets, arrows, even large amounts of targets who gets too close and others and sends them backward in greater speed. When applying a magical seal his spell becomes more dangerous. the wind itself the become a very deadly weapon. It generates the wind into almost treated like blades, showing it power by only a single gust of wind being able to slice off limbs of enemies who get too close that are near invisible to the naked eye aside from targets with keen perception. He can also use this without the usage of his large fan however, he would be forced to draw upon more magical energy without it. *'Flight:' - The user through wind magic to allow him to fly during combat. However, Takashi prefers to use this form of Wind Magic as a boost to leaping abilities instead of normal flight using it to leap over large builds quickly in short bursts then full on flight. Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) It is a basic form of magic, through considered to be one the simplest magics any wizard could possibly learn, it is tricky to truly master. As stated before, the only way to properly utilize this form of magic is if the user has a certain amount of control over their magical energy. By flowing magical energy to certain parts of the body, the function of said parts become enhanced so long as magical power is flowing through it. This allows the user to enter hand-to-hand combat, at a "superhuman" level fighting with a more devastating force normal person is able to do. This mixed in with his Wind Magic and Requip as they act as a booster to augment his Fire Dragon Slayer usage during combat. Requip (換装, Kansō) This form of magic allows users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. This comes in handy when he loses his weapons in mid-battle, he can summon out multiple blades, his coffee-maker, a few Axes or Kama Scythes. Dragon Force (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu) is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. When Takashi enters Dragon Force, He effectively turns into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales along his neck and trait such as sharper claws, Darker Red Eyes, sharpen fang and scale-like patterns on their skin. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and boosts his movement speed. He later bathed in the blood of the ice dragon Bifrost of the Frozen Wind during which made his Dragon Force boost his power even more through it has driven him to be more violent during Dragon Force Mode. Abilities Demon Physiology- Following his rebirth and contrasting his otherwise human looks, Takashi's body and limbs are now demonic in both appearance and abilities, granting him assets which are not as a normal human. This is due to a mutation between both the Demon and Dragon Seeds in his body being forcibly merged into his body at once. *'Dragon Wings' - He is able to grow a jade-green dragon wings out of his back to act as a boost to his speed by granting him flight and gliding during combat, that normal dragon slayers are unable to use. *'Dragon's Talon' - He is able to grow sharp claws out of his fingers when they extend, they take the shape of a talon with jagged sharp edges. They possess very long, sharp claw-shaped talons which she can extend far enough to be able to stab through objects as piercing an opponent's body. It can also be used as a bladed whip to replace his Kama scythe as a ranged weapon. Immense Strength - Takashi retains superior substantial power during his adult years as this as next to his intelligence is his most focused area. Takashi has shown on numerous occasions to possess an altitudinous caliber of strength, plentiful for him to perform a sum of physical abilities. He possessing a tremendous amount of physical strength, being skillful pummeling and surpassing someone as physically potent as defeat two powerful God-slayers of Star Breaker Guild, even without the need of his tools or magic. He visible to go blow to blow with Markus Hotaru still going as strong he manages to knock back the guild master of Twilight Phoenix Guild back with a sole kick in the torso sending him back a great deal backward. Immense Magical Power - Even by S-Class Mage standards, Takashi has shown to possess an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him that glows like a crimson cloak of power. Mages such as Yumiko Yamamoto, can feel the force of his power from long distances away. When exerted, his Magical power it is colored crimson red when released at once. After being morphed into a Demon, his magical energy was enhanced even more compared to before, when he was human. Immense Durability: - Takashi has demonstrated a reasonably skilled durability and stamina during long periods of combat. He is shown being able to take on groups of targets of Imperial Shock troopers including with magically augmented armor for long periods of time. During his battle with Markus Hotaru, he was able to withstand multiple hits blows from the guild master and still be ready to go for another round of combat and later fought other members of his guild. Hand-to-Hand Specialist - Takashi when in battle displayed considerably huge amounts of abilities, With a single roundhouse kick, he was able to repel a guard of the imperial twice his size into an oncoming group of Rosa imperial guard. During single combat, he favors using his fists over his weapons to have an even fight with a target unless they employ otherwise dangerous tactics. Takashi's skills to use both melee and fist combat was put to the ultimate test during his battle with Markus Hotaru a true grand master martial artist, being able to match him nearly blow for blow, however still slightly falling short due to lack of experience in martial arts skills instead he can hold his own in combat by attacking with a unique fighting style that blends hand to hand with weapon combat flawlessly to tip the scales of combat back into his favor. Master Weapon Specialist - Takashi has explained the effectiveness and has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons which he gets his hands on no matter the size and type of weapon. He is even stated by Masahiro Ketsueki the Emperor of Mana to be the better weapons wielder of the two. Even in terms of combat skills can seamlessly integrate both melee and weapons perfectly during his adult years. Keen Intellect: - Takashi's greatest advantage during combat is his above natural intellect, strategic and manipulative skills. He also is shown with a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world including theories on the "One Magic". During the battle, his tactical skills are put to the test, as he can able to understand, to point out the flaws of a few magics including Gates of Roma, Snow Dragon Slayer Magic and others forms of attack despite a short display. His knowledge and lust for information expend during his time with the Empire of Mana. During which he often to the library in Regno Rosa when he was elder and spending his days there reading giving an insight common to Ancient knowledge to be very up to par with most scientists debating about the flaws of science and magic together. ' Immence Speed and Reflexes' - He is shown to have quite an amazing speed to be able to keep up with various people, like Yumiko Yamamoto as well as dodging high-speed attacks from Fuyu Ketsueki. His speed enables him to move faster than the eye can literally follow at times if pressed through not often. His movement seems to be reasonable to fight with speed-based enemies evenly through with great strain to his body over long-drawn-out periods of time. Enhanced Smell and Hearing Takashi has a very keen sense of smell and hear due to his traits for being a Dragon Slayer. This could easily distinguish that, he can listen in on incoming chats between thugs from a few blocks away at the same time using his nose to track their smells. Takashi could also, as a result of their encounter, track Yumiko Yamamoto based on her scent of the type of oil that she uses to clean her blades despite the large distance between them. Equipment Madara uchiha XXII.jpg|Unarmed Takashi using his Fan and swords mangadrawing.net.image.hikoo.daf02ac20e295034676e21d106689f90.jpg|'Phantom Cloud' Death Scythe Tumblr_msu15rrsM61r922azo1_500.gif|Takashi and his Coffee *'Spiked Peper Smoke Bombs' - Takashi has in his pockets four pairs of smoke bombs which when they explode generate a large black pepper mist which is used to blind targets to give an opening for an advantage in combat. This is used during battles with more skilled fighters or a large group of enemies at once. *'Portable Coffee Maker' - When equipped it's a device that by using the users, magical energy powers a small coffee maker which fill a deplorable cup which can be used. This device has the setting of adding milk, cream or sugar depending on the user. Also, it is equipped with a hot chocolate setting for the user to enjoy. *'Extra Blades' - Takashi has some extra slashes along his body to carry multiple normal bladed swords. They are useful for when he needs to keep fighting multiple targets and he isn't able to use either Red Cloud or Twin Clouds. They are also used to be thrown as tools or simply used as flaming blades to assault targets. In his demon form, he is often seen wearing two on his back in two holsters. Equipment (Formerly) *'Twin Clouds Gunbai Fan' - A tool he used during his time with the legendary heroes saints, It is a type of large gunbai with the same features, that is many carried on his back. It is a wide fan with symbols around it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it, that can be attached to his dreaded primary attack weapon.When attached the Red Cloud, that attached with a long chain attached to the gunbai can be formed into a shape of a Kusarigama, to instead of fighting a single target, uses it to fight large groups of enemies at once. *'Red Cloud Hand Scythe' - It is a hand-held scythe (鎌''' Kama), that his colored black with a variously curved blade typically used for life-stock but in his hand is a tool used to destroy many enemies in the past.The bladed weapon when attaching it to his Twin Cloud fan, to using it as a long range weapon, however during the time when he is an elder he uses the blade as a form of cane and self-defense when needed. Trivia *His appearance and looks are based on '''Madara Uchiha, He and his brother Izuna Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto franchise for personal enjoyment of the Uchiha Clan members and the fact some of them look so damn closely. His Demon force merges both the looks of Aomizuchi & Moritsune from the Shinobi game series. *Takashi has a brief alliance to the Star Breaker Guild until he gets bored or perhaps after his body was completely restored. He also explains he needs no such thing as friends when he has power and something that drives him with that said he is apart of no guilds since he believes the idea of guilds would only bring him down later on through during his rebirth, he was annoyed by being forced to join Nightmare Wing. *Takashi's hobbies were visiting traditional Japanese, Italian and other kinds of restaurant and various other types of cafés enjoying cups of coffee. He also enjoys playing chess and reading books during his time as an elder man. *Takashi's favorite food is Futomaki, Spaghetti Alla Carbonara with a bottle of fine Italian Wine, Meatballs, and Carciofo Alla Giudia while at the same time his least favorite food is Tempura, Squid Sushi, Waffles, Suppli and Brown beans. *Disclaimer: The Red Eyes are NOT some Rip-off versions of any type of Sharingan eye or anything. They are just there for cosmetic reasons, it's a byproduct of the type of Slayer Magic learned by Kronus himself. *His theme is quite interesting the theme for the last fight in the game known as The Black Label Society - Stillborn Feat. Ozzy Osbourne for its epic feeling during combat. *Takashi's surname Suzugamori is written with the kanji used for the historical Suzugamori execution grounds (鈴ヶ森 刑場, Suzugamori keijō). These execution grounds were used by the Tokugawa Shogunate in the Edo period to execute criminals, anti-government conspirators, and Christians. Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Nightmare Wing